yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 066
"The Terrifying Duel! Arise Hero of Bonds, ZEXAL!" is the sixty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 30, 2012. Summary Tron compliments Yuma, surprised he was able to Summon three "Numbers" as well. He supposes Yuma's luck is pretty decent for now. Yuma claims it's not luck - its all due to his own strength. Astral tells him the combination they have can take out Tron's "Numbers". Yuma agrees and activates the effect of "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500. "Leviathan Dragon" then attacks and destroys "Number 10: Illumiknight" with "Vice Stream", dropping Tron to 3900 Life Points. Yuma orders "Number 39: Utopia" to attack "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter" with "Hope Blade Slash", destroying it as well and reducing Tron to 3800. Tron says it won't matter - he still has "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" out and it has 3000 ATK. Yuma responds by activating a Quick-Play Spell Card - "Xyz Triangle Force". He explains that when he controls three or more Xyz Monsters, he can destroy any card on the field. The eyes of "Leviathan Dragon", "Utopia" and "Number 34: Terror-Byte" glow red and each fires an energy beam, which forms into a larger energy beam and destroys "Acid Golem". Tron is surprised Yuma was prepared for that too. Yuma tells him he's destroyed all his "Numbers". Caswell thinks Yuma has a good chance now, while Bronk and Flip note that Tron has no Set cards and no hand, so if Tron can't Summon a monster on his next turn, Yuma will win. Cathy urges Yuma to do his best. Yuma ends his turn and urges Tron to come at him. Tron asks if Yuma truly believes he can defeat him. Yuma says he must, for the sakes of III and Kite. Saying that Yuma has three "Numbers" out, Tron believes the stage is set for him to get serious. Yuma asks what he means. Tron claims this is his "destiny draw" and yells "kattobingu!" He says he's just kidding and sticks his tongue out at Yuma. He activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon and Xyz Monster from his Graveyard with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Illumiknight". He activates the effect of the second "Unicorn" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning "Genome Heriter". Yuma says those Summons for futile - his monsters still have higher ATK. Astral tells him attack is not his goal - if he wanted to attack, he would have revived "Acid Golem". Tron activates "Reborn Medallion", explaining that it will let him revive a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic Beast" monster from his Graveyard. "Heraldic Beast Bernard's Falcon" is raised from the Graveyard. Tron activates its effect, letting him change the Levels of all face-up monsters he controls to be the same as it. Astral is incredulous that he could give his Xyz Monsters Levels. Yuma realizes he has three Level 4 monsters now. Tron overlays them to Xyz Summon "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" in Attack Position. Astral says that "Number" has finally shown up and Bronk notes that its the "Number" that took out Kite's "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Astral calls that "Number" the embodiment of Tron's vindictive heart. Tron's mask begins to exude a black mist. He says it hurts, but he can feel the the overflow of hatred. He claims the mask is no longer needed. He's calls this their last Duel, as at its completion he will take Astral's memories and everything else from both of them. Due to that, he says he'll let him get a good look at his real face first. He casts the mask from his face. Yuma, Astral and Mr. Heartland gasp, while Dr. Faker simply says "Byron...". The right side of Tron's face appears as a glowing image of space, with a black hole from an eye. The left side of his face appears normal, though marks similar to those on the face of "God Medallion" appear in the middle of it. Tron reveals that as he wandered the fissure of the different dimension, his face was transformed into what he sees now. He claims all he has left in his body is his heart of revenge. Astral call it proof that Tron is no longer a human of this world. The audience members believe the face to be augmented reality, which they think is quite impressive. Bronk mutters that its not AR and Caswell adds that it's Tron true appearance. Tori leaps to her feet and urges the group to cheer for Yuma. Tron tells Yuma and Astral to take a good look at the ultimate "Number" he's obtained and reveals that it cannot be destroyed by card effects. In addition, it negates the effects of all other monsters and gains those effects itself. He claims he'll make them realize how meaningless friendship and hope are through its effect. He declares "God Medallion Hand", with "Coat of Arms" snaring each of Yuma's monsters with a purple arm, draining their effects and their colors with them. Tron immediately activates the effect that "Coat of Arms" drained from "Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500, to 3100. He then activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Leo" in his Graveyard, banishing it to decrease the ATK of "Leviathan Dragon" by the same amount. A red beam is fired from the Graveyard's portal, reducing the ATK of "Leviathan Dragon" to 2000. "Coat of Arms" attacks and destroys "Leviathan Dragon" with "God Rage", reducing Yuma to 500 Life Points and flinging Yuma against the edge of the Sphere Field. Astral is fading in and out, but asks Yuma if he's alright. Yuma says he's fine, but Tron advises him to give up as soon as possible. He says his sons were useless, but he isn't like them, he is in invincible. The power of "Coat of Arms" has same power gap between it and other monsters as between a parent and child. Yuma says that monster is exactly the same as Tron then. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Tron Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma activates the effect of "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500 (2000 → 2500). "Leviathan Dragon" attacks and destroys "Number 10: Illumiknight" (Tron 4000 → 3900). "Number 39: Utopia" attacks and destroys "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter" (Tron 3900 → 3800). As he controls three Xyz Monsters, Yuma activates "Xyz Triangle Force", letting him destroy one card on the field. He destroys "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". Turn 5: Tron Tron activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Illumiknight" (2400/2400) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of the other "Unicorn" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon "Genome Heriter" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Tron activates "Reborn Medallion", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic Beast" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Heraldic Beast Bernard's Falcon" (1000/1600) in Attack Position. Tron activates its effect, changing the Levels of all monsters he controls to that of "Bernard's Falcon" ("Illumiknight" and "Genome Heriter" Rank 4 → Level 4). Tron overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" (2600/1400) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, negating the effects of all face-up monsters Yuma controls and letting "Coat of Arms" use those effects itself. Tron activates the effect of "Coat of Arms" absorbed from "Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500 (2600 → 3100). As a monster's ATK was changed, Tron activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Leo" in his Graveyard, banishing it to decrease the ATK of "Leviathan Dragon" by the same amount as the previously changed ATK (2500 → 2000). "Coat of Arms" attacks and destroys "Leviathan Dragon" (Yuma 1600 → 500). Turn 6: Yuma Yuma performs an Xyz Change ZEXAL, overlaying himself with Astral. He performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Coat of Arms" activates, negating the effects of "Utopia Ray" and letting "Coat of Arms" use them itself. Yuma activates "Seven Store", Tributing "Number 34: Terror-Byte" to draw a card, plus one more for each Overlay Unit "Terror-Byte" had. Yuma performs a Shining Draw, drawing three cards - "ZW - Lightning Blade", "Half Unbreak" and an unknown Spell Card. Yuma equips "ZW - Lightning Blade" to "Utopia Ray" via the former card's effect. It increases the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 1200 (2500 → 3700). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Coat of Arms", but Tron activates the other effect of "Coat of Arms" as it was targeted for an attack, detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy any card on the field. He targets "Utopia Ray", but Yuma activates the effect of "Lightning Blade", returning it to his hand to prevent the destruction of "Utopia Ray" via card effects ("Utopia Ray" 3700 → 2500). The attack of "Utopia Ray" continues, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Tasukerton" in his Graveyard, banishing it to prevent the destruction of "Utopia Ray" by battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Yuma equips "Utopia Ray" with "ZW - Lightning Blade" and Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", "Number 34: Terror-Byte", and "Number 39: Utopia" became black and white when "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" negated their effects, but after the destruction, "Leviathan Dragon," "Utopia" and "Terror-Byte" reverted to their original colors. * Towards the end of the episode, "Utopia" is shown on Yuma's D-Pad after "Number C39: Utopia Ray" is already out. * When Tron takes his mask off, there is a shot from behind him, but it appears that he is still wearing his mask.